FE Awakening: Post Grima War
by lysakura
Summary: The story plot is based on after you beat Grima of FemaleMU to the game's end credits with a personal fandom twist. - Genres: I think it has more than one genre to it plus a tad of romance ... or maybe a lot. Story is generally done...I don't want to add anymore to the story. Thank you for reading. Disclaimer: FE Awakening (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FE Awakening (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I'm just a fan. Also please rate and review cuz I'm not great at story writing. I tried my best revising a lot already... I did my best to stay consistent and made up some stuff ... Anyways the story plot is based on after you beat Grima of FemaleMU to the game's end credits with a twist. Also apologies for the certain preferences of names...I just prefer some names as such. The FE couples chosen were my decision. I know you as a reader would have your own choice. Thanks. And I am officially not liking this formatting issue I am having...

* * *

:::

"Krom, we have to do something."  
"What do you propose we do?"  
"Uh...I don't know."  
"Oh!"  
"I see you are awake now."  
"Hey there."  
"You know, there are better places to take a nap than on the ground. Give me your hand... Welcome back friend. It is over."

* * *

A hand reaches up to the warm spring sun. Krom and Liz had been looking for their dear friend, who gave up her life for the world in the last war. The bond of their friendship was the last hope that Stella had not truly perished. Finally a year after the war, in the midst of a red field was Stella - out cold. Krom was relieved to see that on Stella's hand the brand of Grima, the dragon of despair, was no more. But something else was gone too.

"Are you ok?"  
"Who…are you?"  
"And…who am I? What is over?"

Liz panicked: "Hang on, Stella. Tell me you're kidding."  
"And that you are just acting", griped Frederick.

"My...name... is...Stella?" _*Groan*_.

The first time everyone met Stella, she was an amnesiac as well, but eventually had discovered that Grima was the reason for her lost memory. Everyone was expecting this reunion to be a case of deja vu, but they could tell that it wasn't a joke. Stella was blank.

"Yes, you are Stella. Our dear friend. As well, my dearest wife."

The next thing Stella knew, she was in Krom's arms being tenderly embraced. Stella squirms out of his arms in embarrassment, with not the slightest clue why suddenly someone declared himself her husband...and that she was married. Both sides were baffled at what was going on.

"Awakener."  
"Naga?"  
"Awakener, I sense a very grave problem. Please get a doctor to see Stella."

With a lift, Krom sweeps Stella off her feet. "All right. Right now, you have no say in this. Come with us to Ylisstol."  
Fred the Wary suddenly notices: "Krom sama, you are not bleeding, are you?"  
"Oh no! Stella!" cried Liz. Stella had fainted and Krom finally noticed all the blood that covered her.

* * *

_Ylisstol. _  
**Knock Knock?**  
"Who is it?"  
"Oh, Lady Serge, is Captain Stahl here?"  
"Well… yes, but he is eating at the moment. I don't think you would want to bother him." Serge replied to the messenger.  
"Oh, right. I understand. Please forward this to him, it is a message from Knight Captain Frederick."

In the dining room, Stahl was busily eating lunch.  
"How's the food?"  
"Wonderful." GULP! "Thank you Serge."  
"That's good to hear. By the way, a messenger from Fred."

* * *

_To Stahl,  
__An emergency has landed upon us. We need your brother's help. I am assuming Serge is reading this as well._

* * *

Stahl looks up. - "My, he's quite the clairvoyant." Serge remarked with a chuckle.

* * *

_Serge, can I ask for Minerva's assistant as well? We are at the point on the included map. We will be waiting desperately. - Krom._

* * *

"That was no Captain Frederick, but Krom sama!"  
Stahl chugs everything down.  
"Let's go. It's in Donny's hometown."  
"But Stahl, I can't go alone with your brother and you are still not stable enough in driving Minerva by yourself."  
"Oh, right. What to do?"  
A maid had overheard the conversation: "If I may, I've seen Mr. Donny and Lady Nowi, Duchess Sumia and Sir Henry around town today."

* * *

_Donny's Hometown._  
"Yes Krom, that was a field of blood", shuddered Liz as she reported to Krom.  
What had happened? Krom just didn't know what to do.  
"How is Stella doing?"  
"That injury is beyond belief. I hope they can hurry. "

* * *

_Ylisstol, Stahl's Home._

"We're going on a mission for Krom." Nowi was excited.  
"But what happened?" Donny asked.  
"No idea. Krom had left town for Ferox. But now he is in the opposite direction." Serge explains and was just as equally puzzled. "Currently Stahl is using Minerva to take his brother there."  
"He can drive her now?"  
"Not really. I wanted to check that Minerva was ok with Stahl. Shall we head out?"  
"Let's go!"  
Nowi shone her dragonstone and soared through the sky. Unknowingly below them:  
"Wait!"  
Virion and Olivia were trying to chase the group but to no avail.  
ZOOM!  
"Eh?"  
"Hey! Olivia!" A cheerful voice piped up. Olivia opened her eyes and finds herself on a pegasus with two other people.  
"Sumia and Henry? What are you two doing here? And…what happened to Virion?"  
"Virion? He was with you?" Unknown to the three, underneath the pegasus was a strained - "Here Yee."  
"Seems like you missed your flight", joked Henry.  
"Thank you. We have an errand for Krom sama as well. Although is your pegasus ok carrying this many people?"  
Henry and Sumia looked in the somewhat large basket she had - Young Lucina and Young Mark were in it. - "Hi!"  
"Nope."  
The pegasus plummeted.  
"We are dropping to our death."  
SMASH!  
"Sorry honey." Henry winced with a nosebleed.

* * *

_Donny's Hometown, Donny's Home._  
Everyone was pacing outside the room and eventually Stahl came out.  
"Captain, she is still unconscious. Brother said the injury defies all logic. Liz had to use up all the uses of a new Recover staff just to heal her."  
"…Thank you." Krom collapses from worry.  
Donny's mom piped up: "Everyone, we should all rest up and see to her tomorrow. Let's give Krom sama some privacy. Everyone please come with me."  
As Donny's mother took everyone to a room, -_** CRASH!**_ - a huge Nowi nose dives through the ceiling with Donny, Serge, a pegasi with a cramped stomach, Sumia, Henry, Olivia and a giggling basket.  
"Hi everyone. What's up? Err. Sorry, Mom. I guess I came through the ceiling..."  
"Again." Donny's mom was a bit annoyed. - The rest of the group were: Again?  
"Anyways Nowi and Donny, you two sure came home early."  
"Yes, we heard Krom sama was over."  
"In that room go" - *_The whole group rampages*_ - "quietly... Sigh."

As everybody peeked in, they saw Krom kneeling beside the bed. One by one everyone peeked over and was completely shocked to the point that they had to muffle each others' excitement. Sumia, out of joy, nearly tripped on Henry. Stahl came in to see Serge, as well Fred for Olivia.  
"It's Stella! SNIFF, SNIFF, and she smells like Stella." Odd stares were aimed at Nowi. Donny had to clasp her out of embarrassment.  
Krom looked up to see the teary bunch and signaled them to go out.

"Krom sama, we brought Lucina and Mark."  
Olivia brought in the two children to Krom – "Daddy! Dada!"  
"Lucina and Mark, do you know who this is?"  
Young Mark sat on Krom as he couldn't walk yet. So they all watched Young Lucina hesitantly examine the wounded Stella. Krom gave Stella's hand for Lucina and Mark to hold, in hope that they would realize that this unconscious lady was their mother.

The group quietly snuck out and after a long tearful session, something dawned on them.  
"Stella looks really beat up...is she ok? Krom wasn't that talkative."  
Virion appeared out of nowhere. "My. The grand maiden is in trouble."  
"Virion! What are you doing here?" Everybody cried in shock.  
"I was here all this time. I came here with Olivia to bring Lucina and Mark. Also Liz, Owain has been a wreck without you at home. No hard feelings. Although my presence is starting to be like Callum's." Virion laments and gave the crying Owain to Liz's arms.  
After Young Owain calms down, Liz finally broke the news.  
"Everyone, Stella has lost her memories again."

Krom came out to greet everyone. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. *I really have a talent in finding amnesiacs.*"  
"Captain."  
**BASH!**  
"Uh, Sumia. Remember? Slapping involves an open hand."  
"Yes, I know. Krom sama, ... Stella is gonna be ok. We will all help to get her memories back. Because it hurts to hear the one who had kept us alive yet vanished for us to be like this."  
"We will get everyone to help", chirped Henry.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you everyone."  
Nowi remarked: "Poor Krom. Being sad like this is hard. "

* * *

The birds were chirping as the sun shone through the next morning, but Krom wakes up to an empty bed. Krom panics but then sees Stella was up carrying a sleeping Lucina. A sigh of relief came over him.  
"Krom san, what is her name?"  
"Lucina…"  
Stella quietly looked at Lucina.

* * *

_Outside Donny's Home._  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Krom sama is grateful for all your help. He will hold a high court when he gets back to discuss about Stella."  
"Tell us when it's coming ok? / See you, Freddy Bear." With that, Henry and Sumia left.  
"Serge has to get to a show she is coordinating and I have to finish up the training courses for the new recruits. / So please keep us informed."  
"It seems like we're going on horseback", sighed Virion.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience."  
"Don't worry", Olivia assured Fred.  
"Tell us when to come ok?" Donny and Nowi asked in unison.  
"Although it will probably have to be after the Regna Ferox tourney."  
"The Feroxi Tournament?"  
"Yes. This tourney might be a problem. Are we going to be able to win without Stella's guidance?"  
"Well, we'll have to do our best. I wonder who will Basilio choose this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FE Awakening (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I'm just a fan. There are also some stuff from Ike's Fire Emblem Series.

* * *

:::

_Arena Ferox._

**Basilio's Side.  
**Ronqu. Azure. Owain. Jerome.  
"This feels like a bad idea, Khan Basilio. I get to spar but it's against Krom", worried Ronqu.  
Owain, on the other hand, was very nonchalant, declaring: "My sword hand is itching for battle!"  
"Why am I the odd one out?" Jerome was concerned as he was the only axe user. Azure was busily blowing kisses to girls.  
Basilio assured them: "Don't worry. I have a trump card, in case you guys fail. Jerome's wai-fu and the other girls."  
Jerome got mad: "Khan Basilio, don't you dare disrespect my wife! We are only here from Varm because of Krom."  
"And your parents."  
"*_Grumble_.*"

"So who is on Khan Flavia's side?"  
"Isn't it the usual?"

**Flavia's Side.**  
"We better prep up."  
"No." Krom stopped everyone.  
"Why?"  
"We will be backup, Stella is going in by herself for all of us. Ok?"  
"What?" - Fred, Olivia, Virion and Liz gaped as they saw a hooded Stella, in a Ylissean type outfit, as her original was in a wreck, was already in the arena.  
"Flavia doesn't know Stella is here. Also…"

* * *

_-Begin recollection-_  
_"Please let me go for them."_  
_"Stella, your memory isn't back. I don't want to lose you because of a memory you lost."_  
_"Meeting all of you made me feel you must have been special to me,... So I should work on getting my memories back. Also I have this, so don't worry, everything will be all right."_  
_Krom was shocked: Stella could use tomes without tomes._  
_-End recollection-_

* * *

A huge Forseti appears out of nowhere and knocks all the guys off their feet.  
Azure and Owain starts an attack through Stella's blind side. They both miss and nearly hit Jerome.  
"Ooh… cocky, aren't you?" Basilio smiles as he noticed Krom had asked the rest to sit out.  
Flavia was confused why an unknown person was representing her, but she was rather impressed. Ronqu got a touch on Stella and just as Jerome was about to finish it, Stella blows them away with Excalibur and brings out a tree branch... Everybody then thought the mysterious figure was Mark but then the power that wiped them out could not have been him.  
"The girls will have to help now" sighed Basilio. However, the battle piqued the interest of two certain men who then came into the arena - Priam and Renha.  
The crowd cheered: "Awesome! Basilio got Priam. Renha? Wow."  
Flavia was a bit worried, "Krom, what are you doing in there? That person is going to be in trouble!"  
Liz asked: "You still don't know who that is?"

* * *

"Prepare", began Renha.  
"To take on the both of us" announced Priam.  
"Woah! Ragnell! And Amatsu!" The crowd roared in amazement.  
"Here is an axe for you to use!" A voice had suddenly thundered out of nowhere shocking everyone.

The Wolf Berg axe came whizzing pass and landed at Stella's feet, which she oddly could lift up.  
"Valhart?  
"Good day. I'll share this axe with you. Now, Khan Flavia, really? You can't tell? Foolish Prince, I am truly amazed." Valhart grins as they all looked.  
"Yes, it is. Isn't it?"

The guys were confused: was this person actually a hero? But the tomes ability confused them, not that they understood. Oddly, Stella does an Aether - "_Is she suppose to know that?_" - and takes out Renha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Priam was about to get a hit on Stella when everyone heard it - couldn't necessarily see it, but definitely heard it.

Stella dashed pass Priam, turned around and activated:  
- Aggressor  
- Conquest  
- Nihil  
- Swordbreaker  
- Swordfaire  
- Critical 25  
- Astra  
- Lethality  
- Luna+  
- Ignis  
- Aether  
- Rightful God  
- Dragonskin  
- Hawkeye  
- Adept  
- Nullify  
- Impale  
- Colossus

Priam was a very dead man.

* * *

_**WARP!  
**_

* * *

The whole audience was teleported out to safety. When the smoke cleared, all that remained was rubble from the stadium.  
"Thanks Liz. I thought my life had passed by me." Priam had never felt so helpless in his life, as he did in the last few minutes.  
"Wow. A mass warp. Thanks, Mother."  
Stella's figure came out from the rubble.  
"Do you recognize them?" Krom asked.  
Those who knew grinned but the rest were shocked as Stella took off her hood.  
"Ah, the Titler!" - Which came out totally wrong and Owain was in trouble with Liz.  
Azure got emotional and did a happy dance with Olivia and Fred. yes Fred.  
The rest just smiled in shock and finally admitted defeat.  
"We're having a big feast for you madam!" Basilio and Flavia grinned.  
"…Sorry…?"

* * *

"Everyone, Stella's memories are gone. We are trying to help her recover them. I am calling for your aid in this endeavour. And apologies for the stadium…"  
"Stop apologizing. Come on." Basilio tried to change the mood but all had worried looks for Stella.  
Valhart became concerned. "Hmm…, a woman equal to me lost her memories?"  
"I see. My intuition was right for me to come back here", pondered Renha.  
"Who hurt you?" Priam was apprehensive and concerned.  
"Anyways, I won again right?"  
"Right…"

* * *

**_:IGNORE:_**

* * *

"I won! So bring out the booze!" Flavia was not going to let this off.  
"Sorry, but we have to get back to Ylisstol."  
"Awwww come on, we need to celebrate!"  
"But what about her memory?"  
Basilio sternly lectures Krom, "Either or, she is back and we need an excuse to party. Get everyone from old times to come over. And maybe, somebody can perk her memories back."  
Appreciating his goodwill, Krom finally agreed, "Fine, but the party will be instead one month from now, during the festival of the Seasonal Winds, our harvest festival."  
"Wow, your harvest festival sure has a fancy name. Ferox's harvest is only a couple days off. What about Varm's?"  
"...It's the same day as Ylisse."  
"We should make it an INTERNATIONAL festival! A party for the year's harvest and Stella's return."  
"Just do it!"  
A final cheer came from everyone for the end of the Feroxi tourney had officially ended.

* * *

P.S: I know some of the skills would technically be doubling but ( OwO ) overkill is lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I am really just a fan with her own fandom...that I don't understand why I am sharing... Anyways please rate and review. And why is the formatting not working anymore?

* * *

:::

After the war, the Ylissean people were hoping Krom would finally accept the title of the Exalt; however, he once again refused. True, Emelina was back and couldn't accept the responsibilities anymore but Krom's refusal just baffled the public. Finally, it was that he wanted his dearest to be with him to accept this title. A moment of silence was held. The public knew Stella had perished and that Krom was searching for a hope. Without Stella, there would be no chance Ylisse would have a new Exalt anytime soon. However, that was put aside as the news of the special festival had spread through the continents. Everyone was busily preparing for this international festival.

* * *

_Virion x Liz, Rosanne and Ylisse._  
Virion and Liz had to deal with the diplomacy between the two continents for the festival to work. Liz suddenly recalls "Oh! I need to get my sister! I'll be back."

* * *

_Fred x Olivia, Ylisse._  
Fred was the general supervisor of all events, while Olivia was specifically with entertainment.

* * *

_Stahl x Serge, Ylisse._  
Serge provided proper attire to all staff members, while Stahl assisted in main security.

* * *

_Henry x Sumia, Ylisse._  
Henry and Sumia were in charge of sending messages to the Plegian people.

* * *

_Basilio/Flavia, Ferox._  
Invitations were sent to all Feroxis but there was a typo and a massive reprint had to be made.

* * *

_Donny x Nowi, Ylisse._  
Donny and Nowi's town were providing food supply to the court.

* * *

_Ronqu x Cordelia, Ferox._  
"Cordelia, ready to head to Ylisse?"  
"Yes, the festival of the Seasonal Winds."  
"There is somebody I never thought we would ever see again...So let's go. "

* * *

_Brady x Noire, Varm._  
Both were in a middle of a cold when they got the invite.  
"Well, we should work on getting better."  
"Although your late night sessions aren't helping..."

* * *

_Sayri/Renha, Chon'sin._  
Sayri had wondered why her alternate brother suddenly appeared and had heard he had participated in the Feroxi Tournament.  
"My reason? Come. Come with me to Ylisse to find out."

* * *

_Azure x Selena, Varm._  
"Why are we going to the festival? All you are going to do is flirt with all the women there!"  
"Aw! Come on Selena. We are needed at the festival to show off your charm!"  
"Fine!" Selena blushed profusely.

* * *

_Owain x Cynthia, Varm._  
"A hero has returned!"  
"Really? Amazing!"

* * *

_Jerome x Lucina, Varm._  
"The opening gala is a masquerade party. Let's prepare a matching gown for the mask you had used."  
"I already have chosen one. What do you think?"  
"...Lucina, come with me."

* * *

_Loran x Degel, Ferox._  
"Any problems?"  
"All perfect."

* * *

_Mark x Nah, Ferox._  
"I wonder what's up. A special invite from dad."

* * *

_Gaia x Velvet, Ylisse._  
"Oooh! Sugar. Carrot cake!"  
"That would be lovely."

* * *

_Gregor x Miriel, Ferox._  
"Messages ready to be sent to all targeted individuals. Let's begin."

* * *

_Maribelle x Vake, Ylisse._  
Maribelle had all the legal stuff on this side of the ocean covered. Vake ensured that the public helped out.

* * *

_Soiree x Callum, Ylisse._  
Both were assisting in the general security.  
"Callum, where are you?"  
"I am here."  
"Man, you surprised me. Anyways, time to go."

* * *

_Chambray, In a hole somewhere._

* * *

_Anna, The Anna Network._  
"Calling on all sisters for the sister who helped Krom kun in the Grima War. Krom asks for your presence at the Ylissean Court. "  
"… Wasn't it you?"  
"Oh...right. Hahaha. Oh yes. It is festival time in Ylisstol, everybody should set up shop there!"

* * *

_Tiki, Divine Dragon Grounds._  
"The Seasonal Winds Festival? The winds have definitely changed in the last little while. I wonder what happened."

* * *

_Emelina, Ferox._  
Emelina was peacefully resting when Liz barges in.  
"Em! "  
"Hmm?…Oh...good day...Liz sama."  
"I told you to stop calling me that. You and I are sisters."  
"Yes...sisters."  
"Anyways, Em, we're holding a celebration for a dear friend, please come."  
"…All right."  
Liz suddenly realizes "Although were you just resting? "  
"...Yes."  
"Sorrrrrrrry."

* * *

_Richt, Ylisse._  
Richt was arranging the schedule as the castle's head coordinator.

* * *

_Libra x Sairya, Ylisse._  
Libra and Sairya were in charge of helping with stealth security by setting wards around the cities. Sairya was having a lot of fun.

* * *

**_"Awakener. Yes, I have made note what has happened. It is something I don't fully understand. Memories, injuries beyond understanding, and the release of 19 skills at once...especially the skills that Grima had. I promise Awakener, I will look into it. Please wait until then."_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I am a fan but not of Lucina... Formatting cooperate!

* * *

:::

"Jerome! What are we doing?"  
Lucina was confused, ever since she showed Jerome the puffy teal dress with polka-dots-that-had-Krom's-pictures-all-over-it, Jerome dragged her from Varm to Ylisse in handcuffs and a body bag... Eventually they arrived at his alternate parent's place.

"Sorry to intrude so early without notice, but is Serge at home?"  
"Milady won't be back until later this afternoon since she is out shopping with a guest, ... although Sir Gerome...what does Lady Lucy have on her?" The head maid had a rather horrified look.  
Lucina was beaming but totally oblivious to the fact of being a big fashion disaster.  
"Let me help."  
After a kerfuffle, they got Lucina into more appropriate clothing.  
"We'll have to wait it out,...maybe we should go downtown."  
"And greet Father, while we're at it?"  
"Good idea."

* * *

_Ylisstol Commercial District._  
Lucina was admiring all the trinkets and goodies that were imported from around the continents, while Jerome was on the lookout for a proper dress for her.  
"And his mom", Lucina annoyingly stated. It was a busy day in the district and sales were everywhere.

As Lucina goes by a baby clothes store, she starts reminiscing.  
"Hey! Are you ok?" Jerome asked. "You're not planning to buy baby clothes, are you?"  
"No. Just thinking about ... Mother. "  
Jerome was about to say something when he recalled Krom had forbade him from saying anything about Stella to Lucina, until her memory came back. "I see ... Now follow me, I found a dress I want you to look at."

Just as Lucina was about to go with Jerome, she suddenly felt something oddly familiar behind her so she looked.  
"Hey Lucina, come on."  
Lucina froze. Stella was window shopping across the square, but with a blink of an eye, she vanished from Lucina's sight.  
"Lucina? Come on, Lucina."  
"I thought I saw…"  
"Who?"  
"…Mother."

Jerome, now, had to lie. "Your mom? You know your mom isn't with us…"  
Lucina was befuddled, doubt crawled over her.  
"Hey. Come try something and we'll go see Krom."

* * *

_Ylisstol Castle._  
As the festivities preparations were underway, Stella, on the other hand, had asked for privacy from Krom. Respecting her wishes, Stahl and Serge gave her accommodation. Krom was looking at books and asking local practitioners regarding how an amnesiac should be treated. Henry had suggested that one repeat the most embarrassing thing they ever did to stimulate memories. With Stella, all Krom could think was the bath incident.  
"There's gotta be a different way."

Knock, Knock.  
"Yes Frederick?"  
"Milord, The other Lucina sama and Jerome has arrived and asks for your audience."

_Grand Hall._  
"Father!"  
"Hey Lucina and Jerome."  
Jerome signals a rather complicated message to Krom, as Lucina was hugging him.

* * *

***_Signal -_** _**She saw Stella san. / No! / Yes! / Oh. Uhhhhh. Keep her away from your parents' for the time being. / Why?**_

-Begin Recollection-  
_At Stahl and Serge's residence, Stella was sleeping but was tossing restlessly. Stahl and Serge were outside looking in, recalling that Krom had noticed this pattern in Stella's sleep. She was having nightmares that she couldn't get out of, it made Krom worried sick every night. Frederick told this to Stahl and had asked Serge to watch over her but as they saw her sleep, they were both rather worried. _

_"She's been here a couple nights already…and it's getting worse."_  
_"Is there anybody who might be able to look into this? Brother has already made his strongest sleeping medicine but Stella is really out of it…"_  
-End Recollection-

_**I see**_.*

* * *

"Anyways, you two arrived early. Does Stahl and Serge know you two are here?"  
"No. There was a bit of an issue", Jerome sheepishly added.  
"Hey. How about...staying at the castle for a couple nights?  
"Really? Thank you Father." *Hug*

* * *

_***Phew. Why can't I tell her though, Krom sama? Father?***_

* * *

"Lucina. Please loosen your grip…Can't breathe..." Lucina immediately complied.  
"GASP…I'll tell Stahl and Serge you two are staying here. Frederick! Please arrange a room for ... Ms. Lucy and Mr. Gerome."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I am only a fan. Chapter is short because it is.

* * *

:::

_Stahl & Serge's Residence, Reception Room._  
"No, that's the only way." Serge firmly told Krom in a very disarming smile.  
Everyone else ... had no comment.  
"A good warm bath should be in a relaxing environment. You don't want this to spread out to the halidom, RIGHT?"  
Krom had a very terrified feeling.

* * *

_Stahl & Serge's Residence, Guest Bath Area._  
Stella had walked a good distance today and was exhausted. The bath was heavenly. - **_Knock Knock_**?  
"Hello? Towel service and relaxing beverages."  
Stella turns to see Krom, in a servant's outfit, coming in with towels and a warm beverage.  
"I didn't hear any response so I came in."  
Right then, a huge Excalibur pummels Krom out the door. Its power stunned the conspirators. When Krom recovered, a fuming clothed Stella was charging at him.  
"Wait a moment!"  
Everyone could tell she was fuming but was wincing as if something was contradicting in her mind * bingo * and out of frustration, she gave up and left.  
"Wait, Stella!"  
"Success! Memory Rehab has commenced smoothly!" Serge and Liz declared triumphantly.  
"What happens now?" Stahl wonders.  
"This will arouse her feelings. It's an excellent start Krom sama." Virion replied with a thumbs up.  
"She's gonna hate me forever", moped Krom. "I don't know if she would be willing to forgive me this time."

Stella was indeed flustered and did not know what to do. The next day, a note was found on the kitchen table.

* * *

_Dear Serge and Stahl,_  
_I am eternally grateful for your kindness in accommodating me. I need to ... reflect on what happened. I'll be back before the festival, hopefully._  
_Stella_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I am only a fan. And sorry for the probably improper way of writing...It's almost like my other story...

* * *

:::

Arrival of Privileged Guests.

_Ronqu x Cordelia, Azure x Selena, Olivia x Fred._  
Cordelia: Haven't been back home for so long. Ylisstol is sure lively and gorgeous.  
Ronqu: Yes.  
Selena: Geez, give it a break. Home can be anywhere.  
Cordelia: True.  
Olivia: Glad you guys approve of our ideas for the festival. We were a bit worried how everything was turning out. Thank you for the tips.  
Cordelia: I am sure it will turn out fine.  
Azure: Well, of course, she is my mom.  
Fred: **_Whack!_ ***Smacks his son*

* * *

_Brady x Noire, Maribelle x Vake, Libra x Sairya._  
Noire: Sorry mother, our colds are still here… I wanted to enjoy the festival. _Ahchoo_!"  
Brady: Ma … Either one, do you have a remedy for this? _Sniffle_."  
Maribelle: A good strong honey lemon tea would do the trick.  
Sairya: I can get rid of it with a hex.  
The fathers immediately whisked the kids away saying, "Let's go take you to a good doctor."

* * *

_Sayri/Renha , Tiki._  
Sayri: Lady Tiki,... Are you sure it's this way? You haven't been on this continent since last millennia.  
Tiki: Well true… but I'm sure it was around here somewhere. *_Looking around for something_*  
Renha: What is Lady Tiki looking for?  
Sayri: I have no idea.  
(_Appearance of a sudden mob of fans._)  
IT'S TIKI!  
Tiki took off with all the paparazzi that followed right after.  
Renha: Anna's little farce made her really popular...  
An even larger crowd went after Tiki.

* * *

_Owain x Cynthia, Virion x Liz, Henry x Sumia._  
Henry: Ahahaha! All the pretty flowers.  
Virion: Although a bit unusual, why a floral display in a windy festival?  
Liz: Don't worry.  
Sumia: At this time of the year, the wind blows in a manner that enhances the fragrance of these flowers.  
Cynthia: REALLY? I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT!  
Owain: Agreed.  
WHOOSH!  
A huge gust of flower petals dumps itself onto the group.  
Sumia: A flower storm - a hanafubuki. *Sumia was pleased*

* * *

_Loran x Degel, Gregor x Miriel, Soiree x Callum._  
Loran: What a pristine day.  
Degel: True. (Admiring the city where her mother and father were from.)  
Soiree: Hey! Pip squeak! You came.  
Degel: Hi mom and dad.  
Callum was in joy.  
Grego: Ahh, Loran? Doing well?  
Loran: Yes, father.  
Miriel: How has your expedition around the world been?

* * *

_Mark x Nah, Nowi x Donny_  
Nah: Hi Mom. Hi Dad.  
Nowi: Nice to see you two. Did you guys say hi to Krom a_MUFFLE_?!

Mark: Yes, we did.  
Nah: *_was a bit suspicious_* And who?  
Donny: Lucina...  
Mark: (brightened up) Lucina? Oh, where is she now? We didn't see her at the castle...Dad didn't mention her either...  
Donny: Oh really.

* * *

*_**Signal - Nowi: we don't know if she is here, why did you tell them that? / Donny: Sorry I forgot.**_* - *_Nah is totally suspicious_.*

* * *

ROAR!  
Mark: Minerva!...It's Jerome's Minerva!

* * *

***_Phew_**.*

* * *

_Gaia x Velvet, Chambray_  
Gaia: Chambray. Calm down! Shadows are harmless.  
Chambray: You don't know my shadow.  
Velvet: ...

* * *

_Anna_  
Get your Seasonal Winds festival memorabilia here!  
"Hello."  
Anna: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?  
"What?"  
Stella had come to the stall of the Anna who helped in the war. Anna was tongue tied as Stella then vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Emelina_  
Krom came in to see Emelina.  
"Big sis."  
"...Krom sama, good day."  
"... Please Em, call me Krom."  
"...Krom..."  
"Welcome home. If you need anything, please tell me."  
"...Thank you..."

* * *

_Richt._  
"Krom sama!"  
Richt had barged into Emelina's room so suddenly that Krom nearly took off his head.  
"Woah! Careful and sorry…but the Khans and Valhart have arrived."

* * *

_Valhart, Basilio, Flavia._  
_Grand Hall._  
"Greetings. Welcome to Ylisse. I hope your stay will be comfortable."  
"Of course."  
Basilio: Hey Prince -  
_**WHACK!**_  
The Wolf Berg was embedded in the wall.  
Valhart: No absurdities, Khan Basilio. You are here with Khan Flavia to represent Regna Ferox. Proper formalities will be required to address our gracious host.  
Basilio: (WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?) Yes sir.  
Flavia: By the way, shall we discuss regarding the future Ylissean Queen's memory?

* * *

_Priam_  
"Hmm, Ylisstol. Haven't been to such a big city in such a while."  
**CRASH**  
"Ow, what the?" Priam recovered to see that it was Stella, who had rampaged into him.  
"Sorry I am in a hurry. Have a good day", and Stella vanished.  
Priam was uncertain what he just saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. This is only a fan writing poorly...And probably abusing fourth wall stuff and wrong timeline material. XD

* * *

:::

_Ylisstol Castle Meeting Room._  
Fred briefed all regarding the situation "I had investigators scour the scene, but nothing came up. Her injuries were caused most likely by a dense sharp object because the wound was definitely sword based. Probably the assailant couldn't finish the job due to a hindrance. Krom sama is watching those who approaches Stella. All he can focus on right now is to help her recover her memory."  
Valhart: What have you done so far? Memory stimulation exercises? I see...but your look still is of a worried one.  
Basilio asked: "Not that I approve of dark mages, but did you ever consult the ones who were with us?"  
"They are comrades but one is an open stalker and the other is someone I am not comfortable leaving my wife to either. And his suggestions, I'll never try again..."

* * *

"Greetings Awakener. I am here to expand on what I have discovered." Naga suddenly materializes before the rulers and ex-ruler of the lands.  
"Please enlighten us. We've been at a dead end."  
"Stella's existence, in normal terms, is a close to a paradox; however, your bonds saved her. There is a second paradox though, that of the assailant."  
Naga shows all a picture - it was masked Marth or as everybody knew, Lucina?  
"This ... Another Lucina is very intent in killing Stella. However, she doesn't seem to be from any immediate futures, past or present."

Pieces were still not connecting on why this was happening.

"Original Lucina history's Stella died and failed to kill Grima. This realm's Stella and Grima perished. The future's past died but we intervened so they won without needing to travel through time...so where could she be from? She doesn't fit any of these timelines."  
Valhart had a bit of a thought: "The Outrealm Gate has been out of order lately…but apparently it opens to a rather peculiar realm. I don't know if you would be interested but there were some rumors from there that might be related to this Another Imposter's origin."  
"If it brings us to a lead, let's do it."

* * *

_The Outrealm Gate._  
Anna was trying to fix the lock but what was befuddling her was that the mechanisms were fine yet the gate was not operating correctly. The three alliance army had just arrived and was welcomed by Anna.  
"My regular customer, Val kun? Welcome. I am sorry to inform you, the gate is still out of order. However, that realm is still connected."  
"Thank you. We'll be back in a bit. Ciao."

The army was rather bewildered...Valhart said "Ciao".

* * *

_Unknown Realm._  
"Who...are you?"  
No way...  
With its imposing stature, Grima towers over the group.  
"Why is Grima here?" Everyone went to battle mode.  
Grima's voice thundered through their minds, "You are allies to that human girl, aren't you? The human who killed my kind by the same treacherous blade that is in your possession."  
The group looked around and saw dragons soaring through the skies.  
"I think I know now what realm this is...The Realm of the Dragons."

* * *

Just when everybody was going to panic, a peculiar Old Hubba appeared.  
"Hold it! Lovely, gorgeous… uhhh… dashing Grima." Old Hubba brings out a remote control…and freezes Grima.  
Focusing on the group, he explains:  
"An odd human arrived some years ago and started slaughtering dragons with a wyrmslayer. Dragons fled to different realms. You are here before Grima flees to your realm. Naga had fled earlier but as Grima left, the dashing, speedy, young hero went after it ... Anywhose, are you in cohesion with that individual?"

"This isn't making sense. Is this Another Lucina the same one that is with us now? Let's call her Original Lucina. Original Lucina goes back to rewrite history and successfully accomplishes it but then went back further in history with the intent of killing Grima, but apparently is the cause of dragons existing in our world, fails and chases Grima and arrives in our time and targets Stella but knows Grima is gone but still targets her with the same intention?"  
"That doesn't connect...why the change of heart. It seems more likely that she is a separate Lucina from the one who was with us."  
"Krom, we need to find your daughter. She is causing a mess within a mess."

* * *

"About Original Lucina's Falchion, wasn't it more of a bust? Only Krom's Exalted Falchion has enough power for such large dragons."  
"Hey! Old Hubba, what colour was the sword?  
"Like yours, with the teal orb and gold blade. But the blade itself was damaged."  
"A damaged Exalted Falchion?"  
As the guys pondered, Flavia decided to ask: "By the way, how do we leave? Grima still has its gaping maw open over Hubba's head."  
"Oh yes. Here is the special wrench to fix your Outrealm Gate. Please don't ever try coming back here again."  
Krom took the wrench and scooted everyone out.  
CHOMP.

* * *

_Outside the "repaired" Outrealm Gate._  
"A wound caused by the Exalted Falchion is permanent for a dragon, even a full Recover staff can't help. If Stella was a dragon, that would be the case ... but she isn't, is she? Liz was able to use the staff... But then the Dragonskin and Rightful God abilities activated in that duel..." All this thinking was very taxing.  
Naga was worried: "Where is Stella?"  
"She had left on a self reflecting trip."

"WHAAATTTT?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Story is mine to share to you... Sorry for these short chapters.

* * *

:::

All week long, an ominous presence was lingering over Stella. Stella could feel someone was watching her. Wary that harm would come to others if she hung around any longer, she left the city in much uncertainty. Just when she was about to take a breather, a blade was raised to her neck.  
"Remember me?"  
Another Lucina had appeared and had the murderous intent to kill.  
"You healed quite nicely. Such a shame now that you have to die."  
Another Lucina goes for the kill, but gets blocked by the thunder lance sword that Stella had summoned. Defending for her life, Stella was in a panic. Who was this masked individual? All the blows were exhausting Stella. Eventually a misstep allows Another Lucina to strike her. Just when Lucina was about to send the finishing blow, a portal appeared in the sky and Krom dives at deflecting the fatal blow.

"Lucina, stop!"  
"Father? No, I must destroy."

Krom tries to hold Lucina at bay but was constantly overpowered. The metal clashing burned the two Exalted Falchions. Finally Krom pins Lucina down demanding an answer. Another Lucina kicks him off and with an opening, dives at Krom.

* * *

_**STAB!**_

* * *

Stella collapsed into a pile. Lucina had impaled her and the last thing Krom remembered was nothing.

* * *

The next thing Krom knew was that he was in his bed. As he got up, a large crowd of people rushed over in concern.  
"Krom sama, are you ok?"  
"Daddy?"  
"I'm alright. But what happened?"  
"Another Lucina has been arrested in solitary confinement, at maximum security."  
"What about?"  
Everyone looked away.

* * *

_Ylisstol Castle, Grand Room._  
Tiki was using the Fire Emblem gems to heal the bloodied Stella, while Liz used the sacred Aum staff just to help.  
"Stella, you are needed here. Please stay." Tiki quietly pleaded.  
Eventually Tiki and Liz came out to a crowd of anxious people. The process had exhausted both of them that Tiki needed a 6 hour power nap before she had the energy to address the crowd.

"Stella is truly an amazing human. A normal person would have died a long time ago, let alone unconsciously taking the killing blow for her husband." Then Tiki specifically turns to Krom. "It seems like your panicky kid stole your sword and came to the past...with the strange desire of wanting to kill her mother. What is wrong with your kid Krom? We know Original Lucina has quite the father complex, but now this one has a rather murderous father complex..."

Krom was down heartened and looked at Young Lucina, wondering did he do something wrong in the future with raising Lucina?

Everybody was most concerned though, if Stella would ever come back again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I am a fan but not of Lucina...still. Also here starts the stuff I make up...

* * *

:::

A soldier rushed into the room: "Krom sama, the masked Marth broke out of prison!"  
Krom's brow furrowed "Find her ... and I'll kill her."  
Krom was furious but he made sure Young Lucina was in a safe spot and that Jerome was to bring Lucina back to court. And with one longing look at Stella, Krom went out.

* * *

_Ylisstol Central Square._  
Virion had brought a royal decree: "Hear all. Any individual who dares to impersonate the Hero King Marth must be reported to the Royal Guards. They are under arrest for assault and battery against the Order of Krom sama."

Stahl, who was on patrol, bumped into Jerome and Lucina. After a nice little reunion, they were ordered to return back to court.  
"Did we hear right? A Marth impersonator?"  
Stahl grimaced, "Yes, just hurry back."

As Jerome and Lucina slipped through the alleys back to the castle, they noticed a person panting heavily from an injury. Jerome had then wished Lucina would stop dashing to the rescue of every person she saw, because Lucina just found herself. Jerome backed out of the alleyway - Another Lucina was holding Lucina hostage.

"Back off or I'll kill this woman."

In a flash, officers surrounded the area and evacuated all citizens. Lucina was in utter disbelief; she was being held hostage by herself.

Krom walks in and with a wave, Sairya and Libra's system activates and materializes a ward.

"This is to prevent any perpetrators from leaving and damaging the actual town. So..."  
_**CLASH!**_  
"Why are you aiming at Stella for?" Original Lucina couldn't believe her ears.  
"None of your business."

"Explain, before I blow your head off", threatened Tiki, who had suddenly appeared.

Another Lucina hesitated but then replied: "There is realm of light in the far darkness of the worlds. The key, the Ancient of Days will bring me to that world."

Tiki was concerned about what Another Lucina said and went into dragon mode. With a swipe, Lucina gets release and Krom disarms the Another Lucina of her damaged Exalted Falchion. The Another Lucina flees and somehow destroys Sairya's ward along the way.

"No!" Krom bashed his fist against the ground in frustration.

* * *

_. . ._

_Owww._

* * *

As everybody was recovering, Lucina grabbed her father.  
"Father, where is mother?"

* * *

_Ylisstol Castle, Krom and Stella's Room._  
Lucina and Mark buckled when they saw their mother. Stella was still unconscious and her breathing was slight. Nobody had any idea what to do but they did their best to keep her comfortable.  
"Mother?" Mark trembled.  
Lucina was ashamed to be near the person whose life she had nearly attempted to take - again. Even though she knew that the Another Lucina wasn't her, it was still herself. Mark drags her into a group hug. Lucina breaks down and cries.

* * *

_Ylisstol Castle, Main Hall._  
"This Falchion is more of an Incomplete Alternate Exalted Falchion, due to it being heavily damaged. Normal means can't fix it. You'll have to get Naga to fix it", the castle blacksmith concluded.  
Krom looked at the battle worn sword and compared it to his own.  
"But would it be ok to have two Exalted Falchions?"  
"No." Tiki explained: "Preferably it should be destroyed, but if this sword gets repaired, there is a high chance Stella would recover. This should be a sword of light but Stella was hit by its corrupted power - a poison. Once the sword recovers, it should be able to remove all damage it caused."  
"My blade won't work?"  
Naga materialized. "Your blade wasn't the troublemaker, the alternate is the culprit. Now come, Alternate Exalted Falchion. Burn in my purifying flames."  
A blinding spectacle engulfed the room and the Alternate Exalted Blade was restored to its former glory.  
"Quickly, bring it to the sleeping child and relieve her from her troubled state."

* * *

However, as Krom opens the door to his room he finds everyone panicking and his alternate children sobbing - Stella's heart had stopped. Krom rushed to the bed and sees Stella limp in Mark and Lucina's arms.

Not wanting to believe it was true, Krom demanded in tears: "You screwy sword, bring Stella back!"

The Alternate Exalted Falchion glowed and jerks out of Krom's hand. The sword then allowed itself to be consumed by Stella's body and a flurry of white erupted.  
It shocked everybody - all in the room had no idea what they just saw. Feathers were scattered on the floor and from Stella's back, a set of wings covered her in a gentle glow. Lucina then felt a beat, a heartbeat. Mark felt a heave - Stella was breathing again, still unconscious but breathing again. The wings then vanishes to become an unusual globe pendant necklace with mini wings haphazardly sprouting out of it with a glowing core that settles onto Stella's neck.

A cry of joy and relief erupted from the room. Stella's condition had dramatically improved.  
"But...what about her memory?" This was the first time Lucina and Mark had heard anything about their mother's memory problem.  
"Right now, let's just rejoice in the fact that your mom is ok. Memories...will have to wait." Krom said exhausted and collapses to his bed next to Stella.

The next morning, Krom wakes up to see Stella still out cold; however, he could tell she was not in the troubled restless state anymore. Meanwhile, the pendant was still pulsing a gentle glow.  
Krom suddenly hears Tiki, who reports "the light is slowly healing her, so you shouldn't have to worry Krom."

* * *

. . . . . . . .

* * *

"I am trying to have some privacy here!" With a giggle, everybody, who was in the room snooping as well, dispersed out the door. For the first time in so long, Krom left with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. I am a mini fan. Short Chapter of what happens to the rest of the gang. Yes there are some references to other works of awesomeness.

* * *

:::

Not everybody knew Stella had reappeared. Those who did kept their word to Krom, for he had forbid them, as well, from spreading the news. Life had gone on normally for those, unaware that so much was happening at the Ylissean Court.

* * *

_Ronqu x Cordelia_  
"Is it me, or did last week's preparations ended up being Ferox's responsibility?" Cordelia wondered.  
Ronqu had no idea what to say but he did have a feeling that something had went wrong in Ylisse's court as Fred dumped his duties on Khan Basilio at the last moment.

* * *

_Nowi x Donny_  
"Minerva? She came alone this time. Oh, Serge and Stahl had some business and asked you to stick around with us? Glad to have you with us", welcomed Nowi.  
"I don't think Serge usually parts with Minerva. Has something happened at the court?"

* * *

_Azure x Selena_  
"Stop doing jobs for free. I know you are in an awesome mood since the Feroxi tourney, but, honestly, give it a break!"  
"My volunteering spirit is in motion. You cannot stop me Selena", cried Azure.  
"Watch me", as Selena flexed her muscles.

* * *

_Brady x Noire_  
"Olivia san gave us the entertainment coordinator duties." *Sniffle* Brady was confused.  
As Noire looked over the schedule, "I wonder why? She has a lot already arranged. Ahchoo."

* * *

_Maribelle x Vake_  
"Move that display! It will become a fire hazard. Chop chop! Out of the fire lane."  
"Maribelle, it's fine!"  
Maribelle stared at Vake, the next thing he knew all the displays went up in flames.

* * *

_Libra x Sairya_  
Sairya: My stalker senses are tingling, but I don't know why.  
Libra: Naga. No comment.

* * *

_Owain x Cynthia_  
"We should pick out an awesome entrance flourish for the parade!"  
Owain and Cynthia were asked to help out at the parade that was going to be held.  
Option A: A storm of flowers.  
Option B: Fireworks down the street.  
Option C: Water Slide!  
Option D: Release of a huge flock of trained birds...or wyverns.

* * *

_Henry x Sumia_  
"The court has been in an uproar, have you heard anything Henry?"  
"I did but everybody was always in a rush. I couldn't ask anyone."

* * *

_Loran x Degel_  
"The National Library is a true gem. I borrowed some tomes to help in your training."  
"Really? They must have had practical application for you to borrow them."  
"Yes, this one is for increasing gravity. Making you increase the effort needed to train compared to the effort training in normal gravity."  
"Interesting."  
"This one is to create a room that outside 3 days passes but inside a year passes."  
"Pass..."

* * *

_Gregor x Miriel_  
"All messages have been sent."  
"Krom will be pleased that we sent them all out. But how did you get some of the messages to the VIPs on the list? They aren't public people." Gregor was baffled.  
"I have my ways." Miriel smiled mischievously.

* * *

_Soiree x Callum_  
"This is boring. I wish I was one of those officers that were called to the north of the city by Krom sama", complained Soiree.  
Callum was having tea, pretending he did not hear that at all.

* * *

_Gaia x Velvet_  
"Why is security so uptight all the sudden?" complained Gaia.  
After looking around, Velvet reported that the court was in a bit of a chaos so security strengthened.  
"Well, since the royal treasury is now out of the question. Let's go to the kitchen to check out the dessert of today." Gaia thought as he smacked his lips.

* * *

_Chambray_  
"Ylisstol sure has been feeling dangerous lately. Smarten up, Chambray! Need to stay alert!"

* * *

_Anna_  
Anna, still marking up prices on her merchandise, had been investigating Stella's appearance but eventually stopped as inventory kept coming to supply the high demand for goods that she was selling.

* * *

_Emelina_  
Emelina, not wanting to be a bother, was a bit worried why her siblings hadn't seen her in the last little while. However, all that thinking was rather taxing, so she hoped for the best.

* * *

_Richt_  
Even though his position was so high, but as a workaholic, he didn't even know that the person he had looked up to was experiencing so much trauma.

* * *

_Priam_  
Priam took on minor jobs around Yilsstol. He was at the scene when Krom was fighting Another Lucina, but he was involved with evacuating people and had not seen the rest of the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Not me unfortunately...sigh. The made up stuff I am using from another fanstory. Also the name differentiation is for the original older kids to hide their identity from the public.

* * *

:::

Jerome, Lucina, Mark and Nah had stayed behind to watch Stella. Her quiet breathing was the only noise in the room. As they watched, Mark wondered what his older sister was thinking. Lucina had told him about the anxiety that tortured her when mother vanished. Jerome also told him about the Another Lucina incident.  
"Hey Mark, do you think everything will turn out ok?" Nah asked, breaking the silence.  
"I hope so", was all Mark could answer to.  
Eventually, everyone else left Lucina, who had passed out in tears.

* * *

_Ylisstol Castle, Main Hall - Court Discussion_  
"The Ancient of Days is a dragon's heart and specifically the heart of a child of a divine dragon and a … fell dragon" began Tiki.  
Everybody panicked: "is it possible to have a dragon like that?"  
"To be honest, I thought it was a joke too. However, it seems like that the child exists in our realm because the name of the pendant that materialized on Stella is called "ævinstjörnu", meaning "fairy star". The Fairy Star is said to signify who the Ancient of Days was. It was said that, when the Ancient of Days awakens, the Fairy Star would appear alongside it."

The court was quiet.

"I looked into Stella's heritage. She has Grima bloodline, as you know a fell dragon, but also is the child of a fallen divine dragon... The appearance of ævinstjörnu on her proves the fact. The Ancient of Days is a dragonless dragon , who has immense power and authority. Also, they cannot have children. (?) Lucina and Mark busts that statement since they are her children; however, they did not inherit any of her dragon's blood. They are true humans, although I don't know what kind of being Stella would be considered as, since genetically wise it shouldn't be possible. " Tiki was looking through textbooks on genetics.

"Then what is that Another Lucina looking for?"  
"Naga told me there was a world where its lord is the Ancient of Days. An unstopping eternal world..."  
"Would Another Lucina's motive be that if Stella got killed, Lucina would become the next heir?"  
"But Lady Tiki said they didn't inherit the dragon's blood though."  
"Hmm...Another Lucina must be assuming she would inherit it."  
"But didn't the girl say before she couldn't kill her mom when Stella had the brand at the time? She seems very hostile about Stella and doesn't treat her like family."  
"What does she want from that outrealm, anyways?"  
Tiki, with a sigh, said, "That part I don't know...That realm is mysterious already for even divine dragons like I..."

Krom was trying to absorb all the info that suddenly came to light.

"Why the change of heart? And the little two-timer wants to be the conqueror?" Valhart paced around in an aggravated mood.  
Krom couldn't use the army on a wild goose hunt. Also, the Seasonal Winds festival was in a week - he didn't want to ruin the festive mood of the public.  
"I'll set up higher security around the castle. And change some of the major locks", Krom finally decided.  
Some were confused why, but it turns out the Another Lucina had used her time's castle keys when she broke out.

* * *

_The week before the Seasonal Winds Festival._  
Lucina kept watch over her mother and saw much improvement in Stella's health. When would Stella wake again, only time would tell, as the light from the pendant continued glowing.  
Just then, Young Lucina barges in shocking Lucina, who was not prepared to see her younger self.  
"Auntie Lucy! And Uncle Gerome! ... What are you two doing here?"  
"Your dad asked us to watch over a friend." Jerome explained to the younger version of his wife.  
Young Lucina crawled onto the bed.  
"Daddy was so nice to this lady, but she is hurt again?"  
Both then realized Young Lucina still had no idea Stella was her mother.  
"But she looks a little better than last time." With that Lucina gets off the bed.  
"Hold it, Lucina. Where are you going?"  
"I am going to find Mark."  
"I'll take you to Mark, but come with us first."

* * *

Lucina decided to show her younger self a special portrait. Taking a break, the three came to the grand library in the castle. A trick known to only a few, Lucina, who had discovered by fluke during her time in the fight with Risens, uncovers a hidden switch in one of the bookshelves.  
"I tripped and hit my head here. A switch activated hidden art that the castle had stored for ages, but then it got destroyed by all those stupid Risens." Lucina grumbled as she told Jerome.  
All the library shelves retracted to reveal hidden portraits in the walls and ground of the library. Jerome was amazed to see the portraits of Ylissean's previous rulers lining each display - even a portrait of the first Exalt was there.  
"So Lucina, these are your ancestors." - Young Lucina was amazed - "and more importantly, please look at this portrait."  
The trio went by Emelina's portrait and came before the newest one of the collection.  
"Wow. It's gorgeous", remarked Jerome.  
"Daddy! And...?"  
Young Lucina took a hard, hard look at the portrait. A panic noise was heard in Young Lucina's voice. She looked at the two adults in hope that she was wrong, but the two knew Young Lucina understood.  
"Mommy?"  
Young Lucina bursted in tears: "Daddy said...Mommy...was holding me when I was sleeping at Mr. Donny's house. What happened to Mommy, Auntie Lucy?"

* * *

Back in her parent's room, Young Lucina kept looking at the unconscious Stella.  
"Your mommy...is hurt. Maybe can you say some nice words to help your mommy to get better? Show your mom, you're strong." Jerome, not believing that he just said all of that, comforted the little Lucina. Young Lucina and Lucina held their mother's hand.  
"Mommy, I miss you. Please come back." Young Lucina cried as she hugged Stella's hand.

After calming Young Lucina and Lucina down, Jerome volunteered to take the kid to find Young Mark. However, as Young Lucina placed Stella's hand down, it wouldn't let go...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing. Another "let's visit the lives of the other people."

* * *

:::

Since the war, important trade routes between the countries became developed and commerce thrived. For the festival, it was planned that these established cities would host the festival as well. Krom was at the crossroad and trading city of Ylisse, Ferox and Pelgia, Johanna.  
For a majority of the Shepherds, Johanna was where many had eventually settled down at.

* * *

_Johanna City Hall, Grand Central Meeting Room._  
Richt: To finalize for the preparation of next week's festival, all present, please report your status.

* * *

_Events and Entertainment_  
Ylisse - Fred & Olivia: All set.  
Ferox - Flavia: Done. I wish you had let me be in security instead.  
Pelgia - Sumia: Okay.  
Varm/Chon'sin/Rosanne - Brady & Noire: No problems. **AHHHCHOOOO!**

* * *

_Public Services_  
Ylisse - Serge & Stahl: Good to go.  
Ferox - Basilio: Ready when you are. Also second Flavia's motion.  
Pelgia - Henry: All done.  
Varm/Chon'sin/Rosanne - Sayri: Aye.

* * *

_Commerce_  
Ylisse/Ferox/Pelgia/Varm/Chon'sin/Rosanne - Anna: All set up.

* * *

_Legal_  
Ylisse/Ferox/Pelgia - Maribelle & Vake: While I was at it, I did some reforms in Ferox and Pelgia as well. Will also be considering to work on the Varm continent's law system as well.  
Varm/Chon'sin/Rosanne - Virion & Liz: Done.

* * *

_Security_  
Ylisse - Callum & Soiree: Nobody will be getting in trouble on our watch!  
Ferox - Gregor & Miriel: All potential threats have been researched and sniped as of today.  
The Six Countries - Sairya: All the stealth systems are up and running.  
Varm/Chon'sin/Rosanne - Priam: My old army volunteered to patrol the continent.

* * *

Krom: Excellent. Any suggestions, questions, or remarks before we retire?

"Yes." Replied a panting voice. A messenger had come in.  
"Your highness, Krom sama. PHEW. Lady Stella has woken up."

In a flurry of paper, Krom was already out the city gates when the others realized what was going on.

"Stella? So my stalker senses were right!" Sairya blushed. Libra gave thanks to Naga but also petitioned what in the world he was going to do with his wife.

The rest felt as if a heavy load was just lifted off them. Liz explained to the rest of the group, what had happened in the last little while. Everybody decided that they should all visit the Ylisstol Court soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing.

* * *

:::

_Ylisstol Castle_  
"Milady, before we begin, I will need to ask you some silly questions. Do you know who you are? Where you are? And who any of the people in this room are?"  
Stella's vacant expression made all distressed.  
"Do you remember what had happened to you?" Stella nodded no.  
The doctor finally decided: "Lucy san and Lucina hime, I think it would be better if you two broke the news to her."  
The Lucinas introduced themselves and then explained.

By the end of the story, the Lucinas were both bawling in Stella's lap. Stella didn't really understand anything between the sobs, but she did comfort them to calm their troubled hearts.  
"Lucina blew it", Jerome muttered but Stella was amused and smiled.  
A storm of petals suddenly blows through the room shocking everybody. When the wind settled, all opened their eyes to find themselves not in the bedroom anymore, but on the highest roof of the Ylissean Castle over the aerial cityscape.  
"Wow."  
After a pause, "But where is Stella?"  
"Here."  
Everyone looked down on the balcony below and saw Stella looking at them.  
"How is the view?"

* * *

_Ylisstol Commercial District  
_Just as Krom returned to Ylisstol, the public welcomed him back; however, a flash of blue caught his eye and took off after it.

Another Lucina had spent the last two weeks recovering from her setback of losing her Falchion, but she knew that her prey had not died and was once again on the prowl for her. Unknown to her, Krom had spotted her and was in hot pursuit. And unknown to her, Krom had gotten his entire elite Royal Guard on her tail. There was no way he was going to let such an atrocity make him lose a wife and his children, a mother.

* * *

The existence of the Ancient of Days was not something Tiki had anticipated. For that being, not only would be the ruler of a mythical realm, but also would be the lord of all natural things and order. This existence was drowning.

The others did not know about the origin of their illness. Gaia had to look after both taguels, which stressed him out greatly since it meant he wouldn't have any access to sweets for the time being. Nowi being sick was a setback but Donny took good care of her. Manaketes usually never get sick, so Nowi thought this was an adventure while Nah just had no energy to scold her. Mark made sure she was comfortable.

* * *

Tiki flew from Johanna to Ylisstol. She nearly knocks the group on the castle roof off but managed to land in relatively turbulence free.  
"Please bring those people down", ordered Tiki, who felt like she was dying. Stella settled the group back to the ground and the pressure immediately vanishes. With a sigh of relief, Tiki drops to the ground.

After a breather, an urgent matter had to be addressed: "The ævinstjörnu is not complete. Stella has to go to that fable realm to get it reforged or else we will have a **BIG** problem. As well it seems like her heart is damaged and her memories are in greater pieces. Sorry guys, I'll have to take your mother for a while."

"Can we please come?" Lucina asked.

"No. You can't. You all have an important role in this festival, do you not? To protect everyone's happiness is your duty. Your mother did it for you, right? So please do it for her sake. " Tiki consoles Lucina hoping she would understand.

"Mother, please..." Stella pauses and then approaches the daughter of her forgotten past.

Lucina looks up to see her mother's worried and comforting smile: "Don't worry miss, everything will be ok."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing.

* * *

:::

_Ylisstol Streets_  
Krom's heart felt heavy all the sudden but he knew that he had to deal with the matter before him. Another Lucina was stuck between a rock and a hard place. In a last ditched effort, she starts fighting her way out and manages to get to where Krom was. However, when he was about to strike her down, Original Lucina deflects a nasty move Another Lucina made that had nearly hacked Krom's head off.

"Lucina."  
"Stay back, Father."

* * *

Lucina could not understand why her alternate was so intent on killing Stella. Another Lucina didn't understand why a version of her was in this timeline facing off against her. Also she didn't know that this Lucina was very over powered. Mark appears next to Original Lucina who had beckoned him for help. Both only manage to take out Another Lucina's mask. Fortunately, Original Lucina had her hair up to differentiate the difference and cover the fact that they were identical people.

* * *

Another Lucina was running out of options. Krom was about to finish her, when a huge blow took him out. An older version of himself - the Krom from Another Lucina's realm had appeared. People could tell Another Krom was a tired and solemn man. When Krom recovered, Another Krom immediately forced Lucina's head down in apology.  
"Sorry, me. Lucina, apologize for the problems you caused."  
**SLAM!**  
"Do you know what your lovely daughter did? Killed my wife twice." Krom angrily strangling Lucina, while demanding an answer from Another Krom.  
"Stella? You still have Stella? But what do you mean "killed twice"?" Another Krom was surprised to hear this.  
"You explain why, where, and what future are you from! Your daughter comes to the past on a killing spree. Stella nearly died twice from being attacked by her! Also how did you get your Falchion stolen? Your kid damaged it and we had to use it to save Stella's life."

* * *

Another Krom was quiet and then finally replied: "Please find a way to bring your Stella home. "  
Another Krom started to disintegrate. "Please don't regret and bring her home.  
Another Krom vanished with a smile.  
"Father!" Another Lucina collapses in tears.

* * *

Krom didn't understand why a smile...to such a sad face. Another Lucina finally confessed.

"Father wandered aimlessly looking for Stella, eventually his age took a toll on him. I knew if he did find her, he would die peacefully, but I didn't want him to die so I tried to slay Grima. I messed up and caused a disaster so I aimed for the Another Stella that lived to allow Father live in the fabled outrealm."  
_**SLAP!**_  
Lucina was in rage mode. "Am I really that big of an IDIOT? For the sake of father, I doubted mother. I was nearly the cause of Father's sadness. You are doing the same... Mother's heart is heavily damaged, thanks to you. Tiki has to take her to a place to mend her heart."

Krom had no idea what he just heard.

"In my time, you didn't exist but maybe it will change now for the better. In my time, the Outrealm Gate will collapse causing the world to be isolated. In my time, Father regretted of letting go. In my time, I wanted to believe that I had everything but in my time, I didn't know Stella was my mother..."

On the day before the Seasonal Winds Festival, Another Lucina fades out of existence.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing.

* * *

:::

The International Seasonal Winds Festival started off with a blast. Johanna hosted the three countries while the the city of Pendr, near Wyvern Valley, hosted Varm, Chon'sin and Rosanne. The sea was busy with Pelgia and Varm maintaining the sea route.

* * *

All went all out in celebration. Krom with some of the elite Shepherds, in the meantime, went to the Outrealm Gate.  
"Oh Krom kun. You finally came. How can I help you today?" Anna then goes into panic mode. "To be honest, the gate is still acting up. I can sometimes get it right but it isn't opening properly still. Also all the realms are stuck in this eerie creepy place of darkness."  
"Can you get to the one Tiki asked you?"  
"That one? The gal with her had a special key - I don't have access to it. Tiki said, however, that you would be the person that would have the thing that could connect them back home. She said as long as Krom keeps it, they can come back. You have any clue what it could be?"

Krom was baffled, what could it be?

* * *

"By the way, while you are pondering, is there any way to fix the gate problem? If we can get to the core of the problem, maybe then the gate won't explode to pieces."  
"Explode?"  
"The gate is cracking."  
The massive gate was indeed cracking and some places have deep fissures.  
"How are we gonna determine what the cause is?"  
"Come with me."  
Krom follows Anna to a bunker hidden between the worlds. Modern equipment was being used to monitor the safety of the worlds.  
"So as you see, there are about 23 realms connected by this darkness."  
"Please don't expect us to scour each of them. I wanna get back to Ylisse as soon as possible", Krom complained.  
"Let me finish. It's map of the last realm, Apotheosis, the one that we never conquered."  
Krom was going to complain further when Mark piped up.  
"I remember seeing mom having something on it. I'll go look for it."  
Unfortunately, the group discovers that Stella's plan was unfinished.

"Mark, are you able to finalize it? You have one night. As you are our only tactician now", Krom asks of Mark, who was rather worried.

* * *

After a night of preparations, Mark finally allows everybody to begin. He says one thing to all.  
"If it is too dangerous, I am warping everyone out of there." Everybody realized Mark was not confident with his plan.  
"Alright, kiddo", Krom assured.

* * *

Taking the long way, the army managed to decimate the first round of enemies with no casualties. As the fighting escalated, something started to heave.  
"MARK KUN! Something is coming!" Anna reported in panic.  
That world was collapsing from the sorrow of the lost heroes, that it went into self destruct mode. The stronghold of the lost heroes was a grave called Heroes' Throne but pillars of light had smashed through it and started to spread outwards.

* * *

**"RUN!"**

* * *

A huge warp transported everyone out of that world. However, Krom's ring, which he kept on a necklace, flew off. Krom grabs it but the shockwaves were too much that he had to let go and it vanishes into oblivion. The aftershocks from the light made the Outrealm Gate collapse into the sea.

"Everybody is back? Phew." Anna was relieved.

Krom just had an epiphany, what the Another Lucina and Krom had said became true.

* * *

:::

The Seasonal Winds Festival was finally coming to a close. A final address to the crowds was televised to the two continents by the abilities of the Shepherds.

Krom began by lighting a floating lantern and sending it off. _(Crowd quiets down)_  
"Today marks the end of this year's special international harvest festival. This week was truly a time to appreciate the goodness in life. Tonight, before we leave for our homes though, I ask all to reflect on the happiness but also sadness of life. For today is the first anniversary of the end of the Grima War. Everyone here has lost something precious - homes, dreams, and friends. The people and the friends that we have lost…and the dreams that have faded, please never forget them."

Krom drops to his knees and sobs for the first time in a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing. If you can figure out the references where some parts are from, good for you.

* * *

:::

_Half a year later, Chon'sin._  
"Wow, this is the cherry tree flower storm!" cried Sumia. Sayri had invited many of the Shepherds to welcome spring.

Food was served with drinks, which Basilio had spiked. In turn, the event became rather rowdy - Janken was the main event that turned into a newspaper fight. Eventually, everyone collapsed due to exhaustion and slept.  
Later that afternoon, as everyone was recovering from being hungover, glasses of juice had mysteriously appeared. Everyone looked at Callum but then sees that he was still hungover. Also it was the first time everybody noticed him in a very long time. A voice piped up and surprises everyone.

"Next time split the drink with me, Krom nom", Stella lectures disapprovingly as she finished serving the rest of the juice.

_**GLOMP!**_

Krom embraces Stella with such force that they both topple over. He had no idea what to say to the dearest blessing he had lost. Only tears of joy could be seen. However, Stella had a forlorn expression.

Finally she said: "I longed to feel the wind and see the summer sky. Under the warmth of the sun, I wanted to spend the days with you. But Krom,...I am only memories." Suddenly, Stella starts to disintegrate in his arms.

"When Stella perished with Grima, her memories and heart shattered." Everyone was shocked to hear this statement.  
"When Stella's physical self returned, only pieces of her heart and memories came back to her. We are the fragments of her damaged heart and remaining memories. However, we couldn't find our true physical form, so the only thing we could do was to find you. Can we sleep in your heart until the day we meet again?"

Krom was brokenhearted, he didn't know Stella's memories were wandering all this time trying to find home. Before Krom could say yes, Stella's memories faded in the storm of petals.

* * *

_A Year Later, West Ferox Castle._  
In the last year, many of the Shepherds became parents - Ronqu was the newest one.  
Ronqu was waltzing around the castle in joy.  
Ronqu knew this was so out of character, but he didn't care at the moment. Ronqu was now Selena's dad.

Cordelia was amused.  
Azure was admiring how cute his wife was as a baby.  
Selena wanted to die in a corner.  
Basilio just heartily laughed.

"You know Cordelia, after he married you, Ronqu sure became a more upbeat person. I am impressed, how did you train him?"- It was Selena's turn to laugh and Cordelia's in embarrassment.  
"What do you mean?" Cordelia was all red.

"Don't deny it, but I am grateful to you for him. I am sorry for bringing this up though. Everyone knew you were head over heels for Krom but Ronqu stole your heart. Any regrets?"

* * *

...  
A lengthy silence was heard as Basilio winced in pain from the frying pan that Cordelia somehow had in her hand as she was nursing Young Selena in the other.  
...

* * *

"No. Why are you bringing that up?" Cordelia becomes really red. "I have my own family and so does...he. Has there been any news regarding Stella, Khan Basilio?"  
With a sigh, Basilio shook his head. He wondered a lot too.  
"By the way, we will be visiting Ylisse soon, do you need us to bring anything for you?" Cordelia asks Basilio.

* * *

"Next time, honey, don't ask him that. Sigh. Did Krom really ask for all of this?" Ronqu and Cordelia were asked to escort resources, materials and livestock to Ylisse.  
"Well, I guess we're visiting Krom first", Ronqu subtly added.  
"Sorry?" Cordelia pretending she didn't hear anything, prepares to get even with Basilio the next time she sees him.

* * *

_Ylisstol_  
"Thank you for taking the arduous journey here. Krom sama regrets not being here to personally extend his gratitude. He assures you that he will see to you two when he returns", reported Fred.  
"Where did he go?"  
"He's been in Southern Ylisse for the last little while."

* * *

_Southern Ylisse, Outrealm Gate_  
Reconstruction of the gate had been going slowly, as Krom ended up devoting much of his free time in it, which wasn't much. All the pieces were recovered from the sea. The next step was to assemble, and Anna had asked for the following in melted form as the bonding substance: Eitr, Orichalcum, and Star Metal.

Krom knew these were fabled and probably fictional ores, but he would never believe his eyes when the supply from Ferox had it. Ronqu and Cordelia were just as amazed to see the legendary ores.  
"Thank you!" Krom gave a heartfelt hug to the two and took off.

Finally the Outrealm Gate was repaired.  
"As a one-time thing, I'll open the portal to that world."  
"Didn't you say, you couldn't access it?"  
"Give me a week. I'll be hacking into the gate's database." Anna then with a serious set of glasses shoos everyone off.

* * *

:::

_A Week Later._  
"Ladies and Gents, the realm that the gate currently opens to is uncharted, unmarked, and untouched!

_**Disclaimer**_: I did what I could; all you do beyond this gate is at your own risk and assumes full responsibility for any injury, laceration, concussion, contusions and death. Please sign this waiver, consent form, release form, and maybe this affidavit...and oh yeah your will as well please!"

*_Anna ..._*

"Included is a one-time use warp bracelet. This is provided to you as a precaution, since I hacked the database, because I think the gate might slam shut once you all go through. This warp will transport you back home of your heart, no matter what. So everyone find Stella and bring her home." *_And maybe finish that Apotheosis Map for once.._."

Everybody took a leap of faith, hoping Anna was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing. Please use your imagination for how the scenery looks. I'm not good at description but this is a general description of a place of relaxation that I wish was real... I really have been stressed... I hope your imagination can make it prettier.

* * *

:::

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a pile of people were groaning on the ground. They were in rather much pain.

"_Excuse me?_"  
"Yes? Yikes!"  
Apparently, the manaketes and taguels had turned into their fighting forms when they came about.  
"No wonder my back was in so much pain", complained Brady.

* * *

_**SMACK!**_

* * *

"Ow! MA!"  
"Settle down and apologize with a violin recital!" Maribelle was not going to let her son go scot-free.  
"_It's ok, Maribelle_", the taguels and manaketes, worrying for Brady, replied.  
"No! There must be a reason why, without your stones, you guys turned into your true forms in this dimension. Brady has no right to complain. I, as his mother, ask for your gracious forgiveness."

**OW!**

* * *

While this was happening, Krom had already walked off. Soon everybody realizes where they were and the wonder in front of them.  
A long tree covered gated pathway crossed a large abyss towards a set of ruins in the distance. To the side, water was flowing from the sky to nowhere. As all looked closely, they finally noticed that the pathway was in water. Water plants, broken pillars and walkways were also submerged in the water. The night sky had stars but clouds obscured everything else. Foliage was especially dense at the ruins.  
"WAIT! KROM!"

* * *

When all finally caught up to him, they all see Krom staring in amazement at something. What the foliage had covered from view was breathtaking. The sky turned from starry night to a starry day. A set of stairs descended down to an enclosed fountain plaza. Floating forested ridges were in the sky and under the glass floor. The plaza had a modern day look that all the Shepherds had a hard time comprehending. Another set of stairs brought everyone to another view. Everyone then realizes they were on a floating island out of the many that spanned over the horizon. Taking a look at the island they were on, they see that they were in a relic that has been overcome by nature's power.

* * *

One rather large island in the distance had a commanding presence but getting there was a problem. As there wouldn't be enough transportation for all, some decided to stay back and make this island base.

Krom finally spoke: "Shepherds, I want all of you to come."  
"But Krom!"  
Krom ignored the plea and took a leap off the edge.  
"KROM!"

* * *

**BOOF!**

* * *

"Come on guys and gals, it is fine."  
Krom had landed on an initially invisible cloud walkway. Before Krom, the clouds splits in two to reveal a pathway.

When everybody came down, something abnormal happened, the pathway turns into a cloud dragon and heads towards the grand island. As they got closer, all saw that it was larger than they expected as the clouds cover was extensive.

The cloud dragon brings them to the gate and when all disembarked, it dissipated. All looked in to see a court fountain with flowers blooming everywhere. On the other side of the court was a gate to the sky.

* * *

"Man, this is like that Mila Tree in Varm", Liz complained from all the stairs that were in the gate.  
Eventually an opening appears and everyone finds themselves in a flower blizzard. Taking cover, all waited until it died down.

Everyone was just dumbfounded. An expansive plaza consisting of a hanging garden stretched into the horizon. Plants bloomed in the open sky, while the wind kept the courtyard clear. Everyone could only hear the sound of the stream that was flowing beneath their feet. All the greenery was relaxing but the group had their eyes on a large cathedral like castle building that was looming in the distance.  
The group eventually arrives at the entrance of the castle only to find that there wasn't an entrance to a castle but in fact the castle was a large fountain park. The four bell towers that everyone saw deceived everyone. Looking around, it was discovered that this fountain park was the source of the stream. Unexpectedly, at the fountain's source, everybody finds a sleeping girl.

* * *

"Hey!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Morgan...Why did you wake me up? I was having such a nice nap." Morgan was very grouchy.  
"You are the only person we have seen so far. And we figured you might know something about this place", Krom explained.  
"I would have asked how you all got in here in the first place, but I understand how now. So welcome to the World Gate, the world between worlds. Time does not flow at all here. This is the true form of the Outrealm Gate."

"Eh? You know about the Outrealm Gate?"

"I am from your world but of an alternate beginning. The Ancient of Days is your wife, correct? All of you here, your time has paused as you stand in this dimension of time, space, distortion and origin, but for Stella, time doesn't flow anymore. Krom, one day you two will part ways again, are you willing to face this reality?  
"No...because I will stay with her forever."  
With a smile, Morgan opens a portal.  
"Go Krom sama, Stella is looking for you back home."  
Everyone was sad to leave this wonder but obediently followed her orders.

* * *

Krom paused and then asked: "Morgan, why are you here alone?"  
Morgan grabbed Mark, shocking Nah. "My equivalent's father, please don't worry about me."  
Krom gives a hug to Morgan, which surprised her.  
"Well as your equivalent's father, you are just important. So please go home safely."  
Krom takes off his warp bracelet for Morgan.  
"Thank you... Otou san..." Morgan wipes a tear. Krom sees that she had two warp bracelets already and realizes who gave it to her.

"Take care, my dearest daughter." Krom then left for home.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing.

* * *

:::

Krom came back with the intention to lecture Anna. Lucina was pouting that her father called a stranger, his dearest daughter. They all then realized where they were.

* * *

_Ylisstol Commercial District.  
_"Morgan sent us here?"  
"Krom sama! Look!" Krom couldn't believe his eyes.  
**TIKI!**  
Tiki took off and everyone flew after her.  
"How in the world does she run like that?"  
"Be glad, she isn't in dragon mode."  
Eventually Tiki gets pinned down.  
"KroM?"  
"Tiki, is it really you?"  
"Yes, it's me. Sorry I thought it was the paparazzi... Have you seen Stella yet? She was looking for you guys at the castle."  
"Stella?"  
"Yes, Stella is here. You didn't see her?"  
"No, we just came back from Southern Ylisse."  
"Really? Were you worried that I wouldn't bring your wife home?"

"Yes."

Tiki was distraught: Oh...

However, that vanished as Tiki suddenly shouted out: "Oh Stella!"

* * *

From behind a person approaches the Shepherds and leaves everybody speechless. Wings were fluttering from a foreign blue uniform overcoat. With her hair up in unique ornaments in a crown like fashion, how Stella looked, nobody would have known it was her. Krom was entranced, Stella was more stunning than the day they got married. Krom glomps Stella and kisses her.

Krom was choke full of emotion that he didn't stop, he didn't want this to end.

* * *

Stella was in tears as memories flowed back into her from Krom. Unexpectedly, Krom's own memories and feelings started to pour in as well. The anguish and sorrow he had endured broke Stella's heart. Krom finally lets go to see Stella giving him a curtsy, feeling rather awkward knowing all his feelings. However, Krom responds saying, "Stella, you bow to no one."

With that, Krom respectfully bows down to Stella. The public who was watching did the same as well in gratefulness. Finally a huge cheer erupted from the entire town, Stella just had no idea what to say.

* * *

As they both celebrate, Krom could now truly say to Stella: "Welcome home. It is finally over."


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

Disclaimer: FE (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Fan writing. And a lot of tweaking just for fun.

* * *

:::

Epilogue  
The True Ending. (・｀ω´・)

* * *

Sort of. (〜￣△￣)〜

* * *

_Virion x Liz._  
Virion returned home to Rosanne bracing for the worst, as he constantly was out of town, finds that the populace was welcoming him and Liz in open arms. Liz's charm made the populace swoon over her and when they heard her family was back together again, the people of Rosanne celebrated for her happiness. Young Owain, like his older counterpart, was rather hyper and, like Liz, was well liked by the Rosannians. Virion just didn't know what to do with his plummeting popularity, although he knew Owain will not be allowed to be armed with a thesaurus.

* * *

_Henry x Sumia._  
Henry turned out to be a surprisingly good father; however, with Young Cynthia, would constantly take Sumia's pegasus on a ride, when she wasn't looking.

* * *

_Owain x Cynthia._  
Owain and Cynthia returns to their quest. Those who have met them remembers the joy and laughter they unintentionally brought to the lands.

* * *

_Ronqu x Cordelia._  
Ronqu continued to be Basilio's right-hand man. Cordelia supported him and cared for Young Selena, hoping that this Selena would have a better hope.

* * *

_Fred x Olivia._  
Fred continued as Krom's senior adviser, keeping the peace and training new recruits with Stahl and Soiree. Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. Young Azure was a bubbly child, keeping them both busy.

* * *

_Azure x Selena._  
Azure's volunteering spirit was in full force once again and, with Selena, helped in any way they could. As you know, Selena is still not impressed having to do all of this free labor without a single ounce of compensation.

* * *

_Gaia x Velvet._  
Gaia and Velvet continued in their daily jobs, doing their best to avoid the judgement of the Iron Ladies' wrath … Gaia kept Young Chambray happy and both parents' did their best to make him a less self conscious taguel.

* * *

_Chambray._  
Chambray traveled the world in search of a safer haven, but eventually found that Ylisse was the safest place for him after all.

* * *

_Maribelle x Vake._  
Maribelle continued in her work to win the common people equal rights in the eyes of the law. Her work in Ylisse and Regna Ferox gained her international recognition and authority to reform the laws of all neighboring countries. Vake assisted her in this truly epic endeavor. He also kept tabs on Young Brady from Maribelle, worrying that if he doesn't, somehow his life will get strange.

* * *

_Libra x Sairya._  
Libra and Sairya went back to the orphanage they had built recently. All the little ones were happy to see them. When Young Noire was born, their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift so violently, that the kids had to save Libra and Sairya from Young Noire. This made Sairya annoyed that she can't control Young Noire's potential but along with Libra both appreciated that Young Noire had so many dear friends.

* * *

_Brady x Noire._  
Brady was considered the world's scariest violinist. Noire became his greatest supporter by ensuring they were staying healthy for these performances that break your heart.

* * *

_Soiree x Callum_.  
Soiree continued her knightly duties and led vital missions, becoming a role model for women everywhere. YEAH! Callum assists in these missions and often has to save Soiree out of dangerous predicaments. Soiree wanted Callum to be recognized for his achievements but he refused and lets her take all the credit. Young Degel was sent to a cooking school the moment she was old enough.

* * *

_Gregor x Miriel._  
Gregor ended up taking sniping jobs that Miriel enthusiastically accepted on his behalf. He was a bit worried for Miriel's safety but Gregor always trusted her judgement. Young Loran was always immersed in books and enjoyed listening to the adventures of "Uncle Laurant and Auntie Kjelle". However, Miriel and Gregor's grand stories to Young Loran always worried Loran and Degel.

* * *

_Loran x Degel._  
Loran and Degel returned to their expedition and continued to travel the world discovering the grandeur of life. And also both were trying to outdo Loran's parents' adventures for the safety of Young Loran, who had taken a liking to the super secretive espionage jobs that recently the parents had taken up to.

* * *

_Richt._  
Richt continued to serve the house of Ylisse and soon he was a mage of the highest order.

* * *

_Anna._  
Anna's … monopoly … continued to thrive. She was later sighted across the continent, bargaining and haggling like a pro.

* * *

_Sayri._  
Sayri continued working to secure a peaceful future for the Valmese continent. The Alternate Renha had left a gift to her that she kept in her departed brother's memory.

* * *

_Basilio/Flavia._  
Flavia, with Maribelle, Cordelia, and Soiree's help, whipped Regna Ferox back into shape. Basilio applied himself to figuring out a way to dethrone Flavia. If his army of champions failed, he knew his trump cards were available much to the trump cards' husbands' chagrin.

* * *

_Tiki._  
"Thank you for giving our daughter a way home." Tiki smiled at Krom in a dream. She then departs with a hooded person, whom Krom could tell had thanked him.  
Krom confused decided to see Tiki to find out who that person was but finds that he has already forgotten the dream.

* * *

_Gangrel._  
Gangrel may have retired to obscurity but breaking news: He had already died prior to the story.

* * *

_Emelina._  
Emelina's fractured memory never fully returned; however, Krom and Liz made sure she was always cared for in her new home in Ferox.

* * *

_Valhart._  
Valhart resumed his pursuit of new conquests, hoping that one day he would return to the realm of his dreams and conquer it.

* * *

_Renha._  
Satisfied of the conclusion, Renha left with a final farewell, to the sister that wasn't his, that she would always be in his heart.

* * *

_Inverse_.  
Inverse was unaware, for the better, what had happened in the world and busily kept to her daily schedule as an "ordinary" girl.

* * *

_Priam._  
Priam left to claim his sword's counterpart and someday maybe a partner to share that sword with him.

* * *

_Donny x Nowi._  
Donny and Nowi returned home to their tiny village. Lately though, Nowi continues to scampered through fields and mountains with the fervor of a village cat … in dragon form. Nah wouldn't have any of this and would always pin her mother down; however, the problem is her younger self would see absolute hilarity in this death chase.

* * *

_Stahl x Serge._  
Even though he was a high ranked officer, Stahl would always have a problem paying attention. Serge's cooking was always the highlight of his daydreams. Young Jerome turned out to be a more social child than his older counterpart was and was immediately accepted by Minerva, much to Serge and Stahl's surprise.

* * *

_Mark x Nah._  
Mark's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Nah for the short years that remained. However, Nah, along with Jerome, constantly wondered why Mark and her sister-in-law never inherited her mother-in-law's fellblood...

* * *

_Jerome x Lucina._  
Jerome and Lucina would come back to Ylisse, once in a while, to visit their parents. They knew though that they shouldn't interfere with the lives of their current selves. They only wished for their happiness. However, Jerome, along with Nah, constantly wondered why Lucina and his brother-in-law never inherited his mother-in-law's fellblood...

* * *

:::

* * *

_**Final words**_

_**Ask the wind in the summer sky. You'll receive a warm smile and a tale of the Exalt and the Ancient of Days from a **__**dream of long ago.**_  


* * *

:::

* * *

_Krom x Stella._  
Krom finally accepted the title of the Ylissean Exalt with Stella, his true queen.

Many wrote of Krom and Stella's legendary exploits, but none of them were ever able to capture the trueness of these feats. In those books, however, one thing remained undisputed. It was the undying love that they shared for each other.

For Stella vowed to spend the rest of the days with Krom, knowing that it would become short lived. However, Stella's newfound abilities changed Krom, who became the longest living, and still-so-young-and-handsome, monarch in Ylisse's history. When it was a little bit overboard, Krom abdicates his title to Young Lucina and leaves with Stella to worlds and beyond.

* * *

_Fin_


	20. Chapter 20: Side Story

Disclaimer: FE Awakening (c) Intelligent Systems x Nintendo. Sigh. This was written the moment I saw the picture for the young Exalt siblings. Find that picture and get your cuteness overdose. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

* * *

:::

**Side Story**

* * *

_Ylisstol Grand Library_  
It was a quiet afternoon for the royal court, the daily let's-go-tire-out-the-kids-and-Krom morning was finally over. After finishing up her chores, Stella decided to go finish up on some reading at the library.  
As she enters, she finds Emelina looking very intently at a wall.  
"...Emelina?"  
It took almost a minute before she realized Stella was standing there which shocked Emelina a lot.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"That wall...I don't know... why..."  
Stella goes up to look at the wall that was next to Emelina's portrait. At first nothing in peculiar stood out, so she turns back only to find Emelina's brain steaming from thinking. After scanning the wall for a while, Stella then notices a minute unnatural indentation in the wall. With a push, a secret compartment pops out with a dusty box inside it. The box contents included small trinkets and memorabilia and in the middle laid a scrapbook.  
Blowing off the dust, the faded title was revealed to be "Emelina's Scrapbook".  
"You made one?" Stella was rather shocked.  
Emelina was curious, this scrapbook felt nostalgic.  
"Look ... together with me?"  
The scrapbook just blew their minds away:  
To Emelina, she got to know more about how she originally was.  
To Stella, everything in the book was fascinating but what stood out were the pictures and photos of the three Exalt siblings that lined the pages.  
"Wow... You, Liz and ... Krom were so adorable..." Stella was just enamored. The last page however, only had one word: Krom.  
**SPLAT!**  
The librarian was confused, he was sure he saw the Queen and the Previous Exalt reading but now they have vanished.

* * *

_Past, Ylisstol Grand Library_  
On the first floor of the library, Young Emelina was reading when a large crash emanated from the third floor.  
"That's you." Stella and Emelina looked in surprise.  
However, that ruckus was loud enough for Young Emelina to come upstairs. Stella crams a disguise on Emelina just before Young Emelina appeared.

"May I ask who you two may be?"  
"My name is Stella and this is...Emmeryn. Sorry for disturbing you, we will leave." Stella tries to slide Emelina and herself pass Young Emelina.  
"Wait! Could you two help me with something?"  
Emelina and Stella hesitantly looked at each other.

* * *

_Ylisstol Castle Courtyard_  
Both Emelina and Stella were surprised to see a younger Fred and Phila were supervising the young versions of Krom, Liz, Vake, and Maribelle. Maribelle and Liz were playing tea time while Krom and Vake were play-fighting.

"My request is that you two please help for two hours, as Fred's and Phila's replacement."

* * *

*_Also I won't tell anyone that you are actually intruders, if you do this_.*"

* * *

Stella was rather shocked.

* * *

*_Emelina, you have a bit of a dark side..._*

* * *

"Excuse me, Exalt Emelina...why are you asking us for a favor? We ... are strangers..."

* * *

*_But Em, you sure were a cute kid_.*"

* * *

"I've been waiting...for the person who would make a difference. I hope it is you."

* * *

Fred and Phila turns to see the new guests and greets them.

"Frederick and Phila, I have two substitutes. I need you two to come with me."  
Fred, as usual, was not keen of strangers.  
"Don't worry."  
"Milady, are you sure? We can get the Royal-"  
"It's fine. They are adequate and even more so." Emelina charmingly smiled.  
"We understand..."  
Fred provides a list to Stella, while Phila couldn't put a finger about why her lady's older and disguised form looked so familiar.  
"Well, here is a list. If we don't return before sundown please ask for our staff to send Lady Maribelle and Vake home."

* * *

After the group leaves, Young Krom and Young Vake had inadvertently disappeared as well. - **PANIC!**  
Young Maribelle scoffs and mutters that the boys never stay in one place. So along with Emelina and the two girls, Stella goes to look for the "boys".

However, Emelina gets a sudden headache.  
"Are you ok?" Stella asks in concern while the two girls were unsure what was happening.  
"Falling...Asleep for a year...A lot of sadness..." Emelina starts to stress out. Stella unsure what was happening could only comfort Emelina to relieve her of her pain. Young Maribelle was fascinated with Emelina but couldn't figure out why. Young Liz didn't know what was wrong and started to cry too and hugged the "stranger."

* * *

The two boys had ran off to explore and got out of the castle grounds.

"Got you Vake. Give it up!" Krom had the upper hand and was going to give Vake a good knocking.  
"Excuse me, have you seen a child with blue hair and about yay tall?"  
"And goes by the name Krom?"  
Two mysterious men had appeared but Krom knew right away they were after his life.  
"Vake...RUN!"  
"NO! WE BOTH RUN!"  
"Got you!"  
Krom out of recklessness bites his captor's arm and bites on Vake's captor as well and both took off.  
"Come back here you runts. Nasty bite."  
Suddenly explosions blew around Krom that the ground started to crumble - one of the assassins had brought a grenade launcher.

* * *

_**"A WHAT?"**_

* * *

Krom didn't know what to do, he was getting desperate and panicky.  
"Dude, work on your aim!" The non-shooting assassin was complaining.  
"Krom! Stop!"

Krom suddenly realizes the gravity of the warning. He runs out to a clearing to see that he was running towards a cliff - now he was going to die either way.  
One of the grenades shattered the ground under Krom which was fortunate for Krom as the next grenade would have blown him up for sure. As the rocks fell, Krom wanted to say so many last things to Young Emelina and Young Liz; however, while falling, Krom then hears an explosion and sees the men were blasting off.

* * *

_". . . Well, they're gone but I am still going to die . . . Nuts."  
_

* * *

**BASH!**

* * *

A tremendous force suddenly changes Krom's trajectory out of the falling rocks way. With a tumble and a couple scratches, Krom lands in a bush.

Emelina, however, was about to faint from horror. That force that saved Krom was Stella, who had destroyed the assassins' equipment with a Thoron resulting in the previous explosion and then dove at Krom. Now she has taken the brunt of the landslide that originally would have crushed Krom. Maribelle immediately takes off with horrified Liz and Emelina in tow to get help. Krom was just mortified, looking at the falling rock that piled on.

* * *

Soldiers were digging out the rocks with a grim look. There is no way a person could have survived from the massive landslide that was before them. Krom, even though he was a small child, was fervently trying to remove the rocks. Moved by Young Krom's determination, the soldiers continued to dig. Finally, a soldier found the pool of blood. Immediately, Fred and another burly officer digs with all their might. Stella was found gravely injured but amazingly still alive.

Krom was distraught. "I'm sorry! Ppplease come back. Please." *SOB*

* * *

Just when Fred was about to order for medics, with a wobble, Stella gets up and stops Fred. Looking at Krom, Stella gives him a weak smile.

"I'll come back, if you can wait for me..."

* * *

_Present Ylisstol_  
Krom was sparring with Vake. Vake was winning because Krom was really tired from playing with Mark and Lucina that morning and gets disarmed. The Exalted Falchion then flies off the ledge from where the two men were fighting and for some reason Krom dives after it.

"KROM, YOU IDIOT!" Vake had no idea what to do, this was flat out deja vu. Recalling the events from 10 years ago, Vake remembered he was saved by...someone...but only to remember that he was dropped to safety above the cliff, while that...person...dove to save Krom.

Deja vu was settling in for Liz and Maribelle as well, who were observing the spar. Virion didn't understand the meaning of the two ladies' cry, but was just as equally panicked. Why it was deja vu was because Vake was using a Hauteclere and not only disarmed Krom but caused shock waves that shattered the ground below them.

Krom only then realized what he just did.

* * *

Something changed this time. Krom wasn't to the side like originally, he was officially buried. People started to frantically dig. Unexpectedly, all come to find that Krom was ok and was being protected by Stella and Emelina, who appeared out of nowhere. More specifically the power of the _ævinstjörnu_ shielded the three. However, all immediately notices that Stella was unconscious and injured ... exactly like 10 years ago. Krom, Liz, Vake and Maribelle suddenly realizes what happened. That the person from this half remembered memory was Stella, who they finally understood had traveled through time for some random unknown reason. Stella didn't want Young Krom to feel guilty, but the injury was too painful that she collapsed and caused both her and Emelina to suddenly vanish from that time period.

* * *

"...Someone ... from a half remembered dream wanted me not to worry. But I began to remember...Something I once knew...that all this time, ... all I ever do is hurt you." Krom finally understood what Stella had asked but felt guilty for hurting Stella so many times, and in more aspects than one...He keeps her in his embrace.

Stella had regained consciousness and was listening all this time. She looks at Krom tenderly:

"Krom, from the beginning I loved your kindness and forgive you for your heartache, but the crying for me ends here."

* * *

_Library_

In Emelina's scrapbook, where the word "Krom" use to lay now had the words:

_Thank you, Stella._

* * *

_Krom: And Stella, also can you stop disintegrating in my arms? Every time it happens, you give me a heart attack. XD_


End file.
